AAS dan VAC?
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Any anal sensation dan voluntery anal contraction? apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tetika membaca ini?  Fic yang mencerikan tentang khayalan Sasuke saat membaca buku pelajaran kekasihnya.  fic rate M pertama, dengan LEMON/LIME, YAOI, SasuxSai. Warning Inside!


Dalam spinal cord injury dapat digolongkan menjadi 2 golongan, yaitu, cedera inkomplit dan cedara komplit. Dikatakan cedera inkomplit bila masih ada sensorik dan/atau motorik yang masih berfungsi parsial dan meliputi segmen sakral terbawah. Sensasi sakral termasuk termasuk sensasi pada mukokutan anus begitu pula sensasi dalam anus. Tes fungsi motorik berupa adanya kontraksi volunter pada sfingter ani eksterna pada palpasi. Sementara itu dikatakan complit apabila tidak adanya fungsi sensorik dan motorik pada segmen sakral terbawah. Untuk mengetahui hal ini dapat dilakukan dengan menggunakan pemeriksaan AAS dan VAC.

**Disclime**r: Masashi Kishimoto

**AAS dan VAC ?**

By

**Rei-kun 541**

**Pair**: SasuxSai

**Rate**: M (jadi yang berumur di bawah 17 tahun harap mundur)

**Genre**: humor & romance

**Warning**

Fic ini hanyalah hiburan semata. Jika terdapat suatu keanehan pada chara-chara disini seperti OOC, dan tidak sesuai dengan setting cerita sebenarnya, semuanya hanya kebetulan (?) semata.

Hal-hal lain seperti AU, beberapa typo, YAOI, vulgar, sedikit pemberian warna dan rasa LEMON, dan beberapa kata asing mohon dipertimbangkan sebelum membaca fic ini. Don't Like Must Read! (Mekso reeek...)

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

Suara ketikan pada keyboard laptop menggema mengisi ruang keluarga apartemen sederhana milik Sai. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di atas tatami sambil memandangi layar laptop di atas meja di depannya itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bosan. Satu jam sudah Sasuke menunggu kekasihnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan buku-buku yang berserakan disampingnya demi terselesaikannya tugas kuliah yang menurut Sasuke sudah cukup membuat waktu untuk bersama kekasih berkurang.

"Sai, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku baru mulai menulis asuhan keperawatannya," jawab Sai singkat.

"Bisakah..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai sudah keburu memotong pembicaraan.

"Sstt... tenanglah. Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan makalah ini tepat waktu."

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Seandainya saja dia tahu pacarnya sedang sibuk mungkin dia tidak akan datang berkunjung hari itu mengingat ada beberapa pekerjaan dari kantor yang juga harus dikerjakannya hari minggu itu. Tapi demi menghilangkan rasa rindu dan menyenangkan sang kekasih, dia akhirnya datang juga ke kediaman Sai, dan ternyata semua tak sesuai harapan. Sai sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Dengan iseng, Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya dan mencari-cari sesuatu dilantai yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya mainan sembari mengunggu Sai menyelesaikan tugasnya, hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku milik Sai. Sasuke mengambil buku itu dengan malas dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar halamannya.

Sasuke berhenti membolak-balik lembar halaman buku itu setelah matanya tertuju pada judul kecil bab yang menarik perhatiannya.

'**Pemeriksaan Any Anal Sensation (AAS) dan Voluntery Anal Contraction (VAC)**'

"Hm?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dan penasaran dengan judul itu dan mulai membacanya.

'Any Anal Sensation (AAS) adalah melakukan pemeriksaan colok dubur dan memberikan stimulasi pada dinding rektum dengan menggunakan jari. Dengan harapan pasien dapat mengidentifikasi stimulasi tersebut.'

"Wah... ternyata ada pemerkisaan yang seperti ini ya?" gumam Sasuke dalam hati dan melanjutkan membaca.

'Voluntery Anal Contraction (VAC) adalah melakukan pemeriksaan colok dubur dan memberikan perintah pada pasien untuk melakukan kontraksi anus. Dengan harapan pasien dapat melakukan sesuai dengan intruksi pemeriksa'

Sampai disini, pikiran aneh mulai menyelubungi otaknya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sai sambil membayangkan kekasihnya itu sebagai pasien. Sasuke kembali memandang bukunya untuk melanjutkan membaca prosedur pelaksanaannya dengan terus membayangkan Sai sebagai pasien.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sai sudah berada dalam suatu ruangan dengan Sai yang terlihat tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Sayang, sekarang kita akan mencoba mempraktekkan pemeriksaan AAS dan VAC," kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan buku panduan pemeriksaannya pada Sai.

"Hm... Seharusnya aku yang jadi pemeriksanya," jawab Sai.

"Siapa peduli?"

"Firasatku buruk," batin Sai, tapi dia pasrah saja.

"Oke, baiklah... kita mulai." Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya kemudian membaca prosedur pemeriksaan AAS dan VAC. Setelah selesai membaca, Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di atas meja kemudian memulai pemeriksaannya.

"Sebelum pemeriksaan dimulai, terlebih dahulu menyiapkan pasien. Kau mau kan, sayang?"

"Terpaksa..."

"Karena pemeriksaannya adalah pemeriksaan AAS dan VAC jadi celananya harus dibuka," kata Sasuke kemudian membuka celana Sai dan juga underwearnya. Ada sensasi aneh ketika Sasuke membuka celananya.

'1. Atur posisi pasien yang paling nyaman (berbaring dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk)'

Sasuke memposisikan Sai berbaring terlentang dengan nyaman kemudian menekuk kedua lutut Sai hingga anus dan alat genetalia Sai terlihat jelas.

'2. Pemeriksa menginformasikan pada pasien akan dilakukan colok dubur dengan jari pemeriksa, anjurkan pasien untuk pejam mata'

Sasuke melumasi jari-jarinya dengan menggunakan gel kemudian duduk di bawah Sai.

"Aku akan melakukan colok dubur. Pejamkan matamu, Sai!" perintah Sasuke dan Sai mengikuti perintah Sasuke kemudian dia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rektum Sai.

"Ugh.." Sai meringis, rasa tidak nyaman mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya saat jari sasuke memasuki analnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus memasukkan tangannya sampai semua jari tangannya tertanam di anal Sai kemudian melumasi dinding anal Sai dengan menggunakan gel yang ada di jarinya. Sai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

'3. Kemudian minta pasien untuk mengidentifikasi apakah ada sensasi ketika tangan pemeriksa melakukan stimulasi pada dinding rektum. Bila pasien dapat merasakan stimulasi maka dinyatakan (+) dan bila tidak maka dinyatakan (-)', tapi sepertinya Sasuke lupa prosedur ini.

"Ugh... Sasuke.. aku merasakan stimulasinya," ucap Sai untuk memberikan identifikasi sensasi yang ada pada dinding rektumnya. Ia segera mengatakan itu agar Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke enggan menghentikannya. Dia malah mulai memasukkan jari keduanya dalam rektum Sai.

"Akh.. Sa-Sasuke... sakit..." Sai meringis. Rasa sakit mulai mejalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Rileks, Sai..." ucap Sasuke, tapi Sai tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya tenang. Karena itulah Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sai lalu mencium bibir Sai lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sai sempat tersentak, namun segera membiasakan diri dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka mulai membara, lebih dalam, saling melumat, saling memainkan lidah dan bertukar saliva, hingga terpaksa menghentikan ciuman untuk menghirup oksigen yang menipis dalam tubuh.

"Rasa sakitnya hanya sementara, tenanglah..." ucap Sasuke kemudian menyerang leher Sai untuk dicium.

"Nggh.. Sasuke..." Sai memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Setelah Sai sudah cukup tenang, Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari ketiganya dalam rektum Sai. Sai kembali mengerang, tapi tidak lama ketika Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, sambil melumat bibir sang kekasih, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Sai.

"Hmmnnn..." desahan Sai tertahan dalam ciuman Sasuke ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya untuk mendengar desahan Sai yang membuatnya semakin gila itu.

"Ah... hah... Sasu.. ngghhh..." desahan Sai semakin menjadi seiring dengan in-out tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana, sayang... kau merasakan sensasinya kan?" tanya Sasuke, tapi tak dijawab oleh Sai. Dia sudah dibawa terbang ke awan dengan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke padanya.

"Nnnnhhh... aku mau... keluar... Ah!" Sai tak mampu berpikir lagi. Ada gelombang hasrat yang membara dan meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Dengan menyebut nama semenya, ia mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Nafas Sai tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi disela-sela kelelahanya ia melontarkan protes juga pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke... AAS tidak sampai seperti ini..." protes sang uke, tapi hanya dibalas seringaian oleh Sasuke.

"AAS positif. Sekarang VAC," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau tidak membaca sampai selesai ya? Hanya perlu sekali colok dubur. Jangan bilang kau akan memasukkan jarimu lagi!"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka celananya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sai kaget saat mengetahui kekasihnya membuka celananya.

"Memeriksa VAC." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melumuri kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah bereaksi itu dengan gel. Sai menelan ludah. Firasat buruknya benar-benar jadi kenyataan sepertinya.

"Sai... sebenarnya, aku menginginkanmu. Maaf, sedikit memaksa, tapi maukah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik di telinga Sai. Sai tersentak mendengar itu, dan itu membuat wajahnya yang sedari tadi memerah jadi semakin memerah dengan ucapan lembut kekasihnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai..." ucap Sasuke lembut kemudian kembali mencium Sai. Sai memeluk tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Sasuke boleh melakukannya. Hasrat cinta yang mengalir dalam ciuman Sasuke dibalasnya dengan balik mencium bibir Sasuke, melumat bibirnya menekan ciuman seakan-akan hasrat cinta yang mengalir itu hanya boleh untuknya saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku ingin jadi milikmu seutuhnya.." ucap Sai ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, memperbolehkan Sasuke melakukan itu terhadap tersenyum mendengarnya.

'(Nomor kesekian) Instruksikan pasien untuk menjepit jari pemeriksa. Pemeriksa merasakan apakah ada jepitan atau tidak, kemudian minta pasien untuk melepas jepitan dan seterusnya.'

Sai merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Perasaan tidak nyaman dan rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya karena Sasuke yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir air mata terlihat mengalir dari ujung matanya. Tidak ada hal lain selain rasa perih, lebih sakit dibanding dengan saat ketika Sasuke memasukkan jarinya.

Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sai dalam kesakitan sekarang, dan itu membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memeluk Sai, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Rileks, Sai... tidak akan lama," ujar Sasuke kemudian mencium leher Sai. Kata-kata Sasuke hanya dibalas dengan anggukan disela-sela erangannya. Setelah dirasa Sai sudah cukup tenang, Sasuke mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan panggulnya perlahan, mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari dalam rektum Sai tapi tidak semuanya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi.

"Nghhhh... Sasu.. terus.." Desah Sai ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik kenikmatannya setelah melakukan in-out beberapa kali. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya.

"Jepit, Sai..." perintah Sasuke dan Sai menurutinya. Ketika Sai menjepit kejantanannya, Sasuke menariknya keluar dan itu membuat sensasi hebat muncul dan menjalar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke mengerang menikmati sensasi itu. Sai merelaksasikan sfingter anusnya ketika Sasuke hendak memasukkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Nngghhh... Sasuke.." Sai terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang pasif, sehingga ia juga mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seiring dengan gerakan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mulai menyentuh dan meremas kejantanan Sai untuk menambah sensasinya.

"Nnnnhhhh... Sasuke... a-aku.. mau keluar..." erang Sai ketika merasakan kembali sesuatu mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. Sauke mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Ahh.. ah... Sasuke... Aaahhh..." Sai melepasnya, mengeluarkan hasratnya membasahi perut dan dan tangan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Sasuke menyusul, melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh sang kekasih.

Nafas mereka menderu, seiring dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Sai.

"Sai..." ucap Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh Sai, "Aku mencintaimu..."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Sai membalas pelukannya. Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang di bibir Sai.

'(Nomor kesekian yang sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh Sasuke) Bila ada kontraksi hal ini menyatakan voluntery kontriksi (+) dan bila tidak ada jepitan hal ini dinyatakan voluntery kontriksi (-)'

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

BUUKK

"Aduh..." ringis Sasuke ketika merasakan sesuatu membentur kepalanya. Seketika itu lamunannya buyar dan mendapati Sai berada di depannya dengan sebuah buku yang digulung dalam genggamannya. Sepertinya benda itulah yang dipakai Sai untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Sedang baca apa? Serius sekali," tanya Sai sambil menarik buku yang dibaca Sasuke, "Aku panggil dari tadi tidak menjawab."

Sai menatap horor pada Sasuke setelah ia tahu apa yang dibaca Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin mempraktekannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi pasiennya?" tanya Sai, berupaya membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi pasien. Tentu aku yang akan jadi pemeriksanya," jawab Sasuke, dan mendengar itu membuat Sai tidak bisa tidak untuk berpikir aneh, ditambah lagi dengan aura aneh dari Sasuke semakin membuat firasat Sai jadi buruk.

"Ti-tidak perlu...Aku sudah mempelajarinya di sekolah," jawab Sai sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Oh... ayolah! Kita masih bisa mengulanginya kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak mendekati Sai.

"Ti-tidak... tunggu dulu.." Sai hendak berlari, tapi tangannya sudah keburu dipegang Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Aduh..." Sai meringis ketika merasakan tulang belakangnya membentur lantai.

"Astaga, sepertinya kau terkena spinal cord injury. Ayo kita periksa," ucap Sasuke antusias.

"Tidak! Tunggu... tunghmmp.." belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sauke sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman, dan sepertinya khayalan Sasuke akan jadi nyata sebentar lagi.

Sai menyadari dan mempelajari satu hal hari itu. Jangan buat kekasihmu menunggu dan membiarkan dia membaca buku pelajaranmu! Akibatnya... ya, seperti itulah.. sangat fatal.

THE END

* * *

><p>Fic lemon pertamaku. Tidak hot ya? Ya... sepertinya begitu. Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku medengar penjelasan dosenku mengenai AAS dan VAC. Otak mesumku bekerja sangat baik saat itu. Jadi, selesailah fic GJ ini.<p>

Untuk Dosenku, maaf ya, penjelasan anda malah diproses jadi seperti ini di otakku

untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, aku ucapkan terima kasih. semoga ini dapat menghibur. Dan untuk yang sudah mau mereview, aku juga sangat berterima kasih. Karena ini fic rate M pertama, jadi pasti banyak kekurangannya. maaf ya... tapi kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat membantu.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview...

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
